The Prodigal Child
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: This takes place after Dean kicks Cas out for having a hoard of angry angels on his tail and follows an AU Castiel has been abandoned by the one person he thought would never leave him. Alone he follows a path laid out for him by someone he thought had long forgotten him.


The Prodigal Child

Chapter 1: All Alone

He had been abandoned, by the one person he thought would always stand by him. Not that he could blame him. He did have a hoard of angry angels on his tail. But still, it hurt. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, he had done nothing to earn such trust from Dean. He had done nothing but ruin things for him and his brother, and heaven and pretty much everything else. Screw up after screw up. He cursed these human emotions he now had. Before it would have been mildly disappointing. Now, it was like a gaping hole in his chest.

He continued down the side of some dark stretch of road, headed nowhere, he was too lost in his thoughts to care. Where had he gone wrong? What had sent him down this path? Of course, he knew. He was too trusting. That always got him in trouble. It was the reason for his initial fall, it was the reason for this most recent, more permanent fall. He trusted anyone who came to him with a plea for help and the thought of good intentions. He couldn't help it. He wanted to do good so bad. He wanted to save everyone. What made him think he could do that when even god had left? Resigned them to their own choices and left his creation in chaos.

He shook his head as he felt the cold set in, another new feeling. He pulled his trench coat tighter around him and crossed his arms as he pressed forward. What he didn't know was something was guiding him down his path. Something he has resigned to being gone, never to return. It was leading him to something that had long been forgotten.

At the beginning of creation, God made the Archangels. His proud sons, loyal to the end and filled with love for him. The firsts were Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. He smiled upon them. Then he made the rest of the angels. Soldiers, guardians and more. The host of heaven was massive, but he still felt there was something missing. Something the soldier like angels could never be. So, he created again. She was like her brothers, the Archangels, in many ways but there was something so different about her. She was spontaneous, care free and individual. She had emotions and free will. She drove God crazy with her disobedience, but then melted his heart with her smile and apology. He loved her, dare he say, more than his first creation.

Of course, the others became restless and annoyed with this new angel. How was it she could get away with being so disobedient? They resented her. Especially Lucifer. He was loyal to a fault, always doing exactly what his father asked, and always he saw Him smiling favorably on her. Lucifer always seemed to fall short. When he was perfect and she was flawed God always picked her. Michael on the other hand began to see why God loved this imperfect angel so much. He began to smile at her antics, laugh when she would wiggle herself out of trouble. He loved what she brought to heaven. She was a fresh point of view, she thought outside the box and could figure things out the others never could.

One day, God decided he wanted more of his imperfect angel. And thus, his greatest creation was born, inspired by his broken angel. Humans. Oh did he love his humans. They were so flawed it made them perfect in his eyes. He demanded that all angels care for and watch over the humans, for they were his finest creation. Again, this did not sit well with some angels. Lucifer was only more enraged by this move. How could God love something so weak and pathetic!? How could God not make him ruler over things humans? However, he and the other angels consented…for now.

Cas found himself walking towards an old church in the middle of the wilderness. The thatch roof was gone, but the stone foundation seemed strong and surprisingly resistant to the wear of time. Castiel walked up the stone steps and gave the heavy oak door a push. The rusty hinges rasped with effort as the door slid open slowly. He stepped inside, the floor was dirty and covered in debris. The pews were rotten and knocked over, but just ahead stood a large alter. It seemed untouched by time as the sun shone through the trees above and caused the silver chalices to shine.

He stood at the alter and ran his fingers along the edge, taking in the objects on the surface. How were these still here? This church had to be a hundred years old. He felt something pulling him around to the other side. Confused her glanced up into the ray of sun.

"God?" He inquired, but of course there was no response, just the familiar pulling. He followed it without protest. On the other side he saw the ledge was carved in Enochian. They were instructions. He ran his hand along it until he came to an indent. He pressed in and a shelf popped out. None other than an angel tablet lay inside. He could not believe his eyes. Gently he removed the tablet and looked at the words. Like the others, they were far too old for him to read. He needed a prophet. He needed Kevin. But how could he go back? Dean did not want him there. He was too much of a risk. Maybe he could find a way to talk to Kevin without Dean or Sam knowing. He tucked the tablet away in his coat and headed out of the old church. He had a purpose again, a direction. Before leaving he shot a glance towards the sky and smiled. He knew they had not been forgotten.

Not long after the creation of humans did the day come that God had feared the most. His angel, his beloved had done something that the angels demanded she be punished for. Almost the entire host of angels rose in protest. They wanted her grace and they wanted her to fall. With a heavy heart, he took his daughters grace and watched as she fell screaming to the earth. He could hardly bare it. With the angels satisfied with the justice God began to turn away from everything, fading out of their lives, but a watchful eye followed his angel.

She rebelled from God in every way she could. Filled with spite she wreaked havoc down on earth. She had become everything that god hated, but rather than feeling vengeful it only hurt as he watched. Occasionally she would look up towards the heavens, a sorrowful expression on her face before it turned to anger and she would spit on the ground. For years this continued. She became increasingly a part of the humans. She was in their lore. Appearing as a beast, or a dragon, taunting and torturing them. But her true target was her father. He simply could not take it anymore.

The angel was recalled to heaven, but she did not want to be there anymore. She cursed his name and fought his angels. Things were falling apart quickly. Michael and Gabriel were finally able to lock her up. Hell was created to hold her until they could decide what to do. Then God did what he had never done and will never do again. He fussed her angelic form with her fallen human form and locked her soul inside her. She stood, as a human, with blood red hair, tan smooth skin, long legs, and an hourglass frame. But within her blue eyes her pupils vanished, being the window to the soul, they were removed. But most bizarre of all was the pair of wings hanging on her shoulders. 24-foot span black wings the glistened like slick oil in the sun. He hoped that would make up for what he had done to her. He hoped that would make her happy, for now, not even Hell could hold her. She would exist in Heaven and Earth simultaneously.

The other angels were dumbstruck, she was speechless. What words did they have for what just happened? In the silence god made a special dagger for her and sent her back to earth. From then on, he vanished. To some far corner of the universe, he left his creations on their own. He would see no more pain. He had saved his daughter and would meddle no more in their affairs.


End file.
